It is often intended that driver assistance systems and automated driving functions only be usable in specified driving situations, for example, within a predefined velocity range or for certain road classes, such as expressways. To ensure that the driver does not use the functions outside of these ranges, criteria, such as vehicle velocity, are monitored, for example, outside of which an activation is not possible. Or, in response to activation of the system, a take-over request to the driver is initiated.